


Why Can't I Just Say What I Mean?

by Soul4Sale



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig POV, Fluff, Gay, M/M, SUPER GAY GUYS, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig considers what he feels for Tweek, even if he’d never say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't I Just Say What I Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this written down for a while, now, and really wanted to get it done. xD It didn’t take long to type up because it was so short. I’m pretty sure I got the prompt from Tumblr, but I can’t remember it, anymore, or find it. I hope you guys enjoy!

Everything he does makes my heart flutter.

The way his nose wrinkles when his coffee is too sweet is worth its weight in vines. His laugh could be all I’d ever hear until I died and the only thing I’d miss would be his voice. If he hated me and never wanted to see me again, I’d play it cool because I want him to be happy; But I don’t think I’d ever find anyone that warms up my heart like he does. He’s got these crazy indigo eyes that are deeper than the galaxy, and if he tipped his head, there would be a city inside. Every twitch seems to leave the second he is wrapped in my arms, or my coat, or me, and I’m his favorite coffee nook, even if he’s taller than me. I didn’t find out until seventh grade that my shirts were disappearing because he couldn’t sleep if he couldn’t smell me. We fight sometimes, it’s not totally uncommon, but we always end up hugging (or kissing) it out.

Tweek Tweak, with all his quirks and imperfections, makes me the happiest guy that ever lived. I wish I knew how to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short, cute Creek fluff. I’m pretty proud, got three things done today! Woo~


End file.
